


Fire

by Angel_Tortured



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nesting, Omega Dean Winchester, Temporary Character Death, Territorial Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Tortured/pseuds/Angel_Tortured
Summary: Being an alpha and omega pair of brothers, wasn’t uncommon. It was pretty normal for siblings to be in different classes. Although Dean as an Omega and Sam as an Alpha, had been through some heated arguments growing up. Right now, years later, they've outgrown most primal urges. But because of the last tragedy- Dean's beyond himself, and is giving up after the death of Cas, and Mary gone. Sam is struggling to keep fighting. Sam isn't sure he can stay strong for the Omega and take care of this Nephilim Jack.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [thisroadsofar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisroadsofar/pseuds/thisroadsofar) for pitching in last minute of my fic.

Being an alpha and omega pair of brothers, wasn’t uncommon. It was pretty normal for siblings to be in different classes. Although Dean as an Omega and Sam as an Alpha had been through some heated arguments growing up. Dean was the oldest, and feels it was unfair he was the Omega instead. Something their dad held against Dean constantly, making him feel ashamed for something he couldn’t control. His heats, his scent, his sex drive. He was obedient, loyal, family-centered. He was fierce and would rip someone’s throat out if they touched his baby brother.

Sam became fully alpha presenting at 14. Sam had completely lost his temper with Dean on a hunt, that left Dean with a permanent mark on his shoulder. Alphas have an infectious bite that creates Omegas completely docile. John had to pull Sam off Dean, who was shivering and became too paralyzed to move. Sam had regretted the minute he jumped his brother, but Dean’s scent with Sam’s anger made him lose control. Nearly killing Dean. John punished them both.

Sam had made sure he never lost his temper again, fear of hurting another soul. It was hard to not be absorbed in anger in this life, it’s why he needed to leave, be normal. He never realized until Dean went to Hell, they were a bonded pair. That both would go insane without the other in their pack. Dean would fall into depression, while Sam’s anger overwhelmed him. They needed each other.

Finding relationships outside each other became impossible, short-lived, and it never stayed. They had a hard time accepting anyone else in their pack, besides Cas who was an alpha- but accepted submitting to the humans. 

Sam had jealousy of Dean spending time with Benny, chalking it up to it being a vampire and he didn’t trust him. His anger when Dean hurt him over it, believing Ameilia was hurt… After both agreeing to let the other person go, they realized their bond was unbreakable and they’d be willing to be petty, to keep the other brother.

Years have passed, both have begun to flatten the curve on their genetic needs. Dean’s heats started to die off, as Sam’s primal instinct to dominate was completely gone. Many on the surface would see Dean as the Alpha. Considering his blood and sweat for hunting, completely the leader in their pack. But only those in their pack would see the multiple layers Dean hid under to be respected and protect himself. Not speaking of the true alpha’s scents masking Dean’s.

While Dean’s cycles started to stop, didn’t mean completely. He was in the last few years of breeding age, his sex drive was much lower but his aggression of being an unbred mate made him quote on quote… ‘a dick.’ Mood swings, either nesting in his room, or thrashing out.

Having Jack was an interesting dynamic for them, because despite his age of his vessel it was hard to determine his role when he was born. Dean became comfortable with his standing, being the one omega- having both Alphas fiercely protective over him. Was overwhelming, but he didn’t like sharing. Jack didn’t just take the attention from Sam… but it took the attention from Cas and Mary. He didn’t welcome the youngster in the pack, because Cas was the closest mate he’d ever have that would satisfy his heats. No way Sam could. Their odd pack was non-traditional…

Dean being the only Omega between two Alphas, one which was his little brother. At first the dynamic with Cas was toxic, Sam and Cas had fought over dominance. Cas had forfeited being the pack’s Alpha in order to be Dean’s mate. Which was when Sam and Cas become very close friends, at times made Dean spiteful and needy- but now. Jack… Jack threatened how Dean felt. His nest would be invaded with this devil child in it.

Sam worried with his brother reaching the end of his mating life, it made his hostility crazy. He knew he wasn’t the same since the Mark Of Cain, or becoming a demon. His scent had changed from gunsmoke and leather, to more a smokey flesh. The scent was unattractive and lurring as the former, which made Dean insecure. Which Sam and Cas couldn’t do anything to convince him otherwise, because they were Dean’s bonds. They would like his smell regardless.

His moods were darker, angerier, more alpha and primal. He seemed like a hurt animal, and nothing Sam could do- besides let Dean be the packs leader became manageable. He worried with Jack invading Dean’s space, it was becoming a breaking point. Their mother was gone, Cas was killed on Jack’s birth. Dean was filled with the overwhelming emotions of an Omega losing pack members. It hurt everyone, it hurt Sam like hell- but he had to stay strong for his Omega. Allowing Dean to grieve in his nest, was all Dean asked. He would be constantly disturbed by Jack trying to join him.

  
  
  


Cas’s death hit them harder this time. Cas died in Dean’s arms, as Sam ran into the house to find Kelly. Dean had to wash the blood of his mate off him, while he was alone. Sam regrets running into the house, leaving Dean and Cas alone in those moments. Dean shouldn’t have gone through that alone. Dean blamed Jack for the death of Cas and Mary gone, and Sam was trying to use Jack to bring Mary back to them. The chance she was alive gave him hope that he needed to fight for Dean who was giving up.

Returning to the Bunker with Dean and Jack, Sam took a heavy sigh as Dean bolted to his room with Cas’s coat. Sam allowed Dean to grieve, as he made Jack a meal. Trying to learn more about the powers, and hopefully using Jack will save Dean too. 

Sam setup Jack’s room near Dean’s, he could check on them both easier. Jack sat on his bed staring at a wall, Sam left to check on Dean.

The lights off. The room is dark and musky. Dean’s emotions releasing the aroma of pain, Sam could feel it like a kick to the stomach. The heap of blankets, pillows, and hidden body inside the cave. Watching the depressed Omega heave in its nest, dealing with its many losses. Sam wanted to cry too, but he wanted to be strong for Dean. He missed Mom and Cas too, but Dean felt things way more stronger… and he hid his emotions stronger than an omega could or should.

Sam kicked off his shoes and joined the wrecked cocoon on the bed. Dean didn’t speak but there was an instant relaxation. Sam’s scent and Alpha presence allow Dean to be welcomed by protection, comfort, and familiar aura. He creeped out a hand from the nest, Sam took it in his. “I’m here.” Sam whispered, Dean didn’t respond besides a choked sob.

“They’re gone… all gone Sam.”

“No, not all gone. Mom is still out there-”

“No. No she’s not. She’s dead too.”

“Dean no she can’t.”

“Why? Because she didn’t bleed out in my arms too?”

“I’m… sorry.” Sam inched closer to the nest, daring to enter it. Dean didn’t fight him despite the vocals. Sam dug into the nest finding Dean curled into the smallest ball, shaking with the coat in his arms. Sam joined his brother, his giant body compared to Dean’s restructured a wall for Dean and the outside world. Sam nuzzled closer, Dean complied, returning inch by inch. Nuzzling to his Alpha’s chest and neck glands. Sam rubbed Dean’s back and kept a warm embrace. Dean vibrated in shakes, but they became smaller and smaller. “Bitch…” Dean huffed.

“Jerk,” Sam replied as Dean took a deep breath of the flannel. 

  
  


Sam woke the morning to make Dean breakfast, to focus on taking care of his Omega. He’ll deal with Jack later, Dean was in post-widow state and getting him up to work is going to help Sam in the long run.

Sam allowed the 20 minutes alone to cry himself, he poured himself a scotch and he had to stop cooking. He sat at the table, covering his face between tears. Heaving at the chest, head spinned. He wanted to crawl back into Dean’s nest and began loathing too. His mid trail of tears were interrupted by Dean screaming in a hit of rage. Sam ran to the comotion, Dean was hissing and snarling at Jack sitting on his nest. Sam instantly pulled Jack away, who wouldn’t let go of Cas’ trenchcoat. Dean’s eyes were filled with rage, red, and going in for the kill. Sam quickly got between them, holding Dean back. “I’m going to kill you.” Dean hissed at Jack.

“Hey. Hey, Jack!” Sam turned quickly at Jack, holding Dean from tackling. “Let go. Now.”

Jack was quiet, but he dropped the coat before running out of the room. Dean was about to run out- Sam stopped him. “Dean I know. Just he’s a baby he doesn’t know- it’s normal.”

“Normal?” Dean spat. “That THING? Normal?”

“Dean he lost his mother… Cas was his father… you’re the Omega, he’s a child still.”

“I don’t care… it’s my spot.” Dean huffed, pushing Sam off. Dean backed down. “Bacon?”

‘Yeah I’m making you breakfast… but you have to agree to eat outside of your room.”

“Fine.” Dean rolled his eyes, heading to the galley. Sam stopped inside Jack’s room who was hiding. “Hey…”

“He hates me.”

“Look… There’s things you can’t touch alright.” Sam sat on the edge of the bed. His voice is low and commanding. “Dean is an Omega. Nests are very… special to Omegas, territorial. Cas’s trench coat is part of that, you can’t touch it.”

“I want to be close… to them.”

“I know, it's a natural instinct for a child to seek something from their parents to feel safe. I know I can’t give you that exactly… but to protect yourself, let me get some of my clothes. Help build your own nest.”

“Am I an omega?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know, but children usually reside in nests until maturity. I expect you’ll know pretty soon- cause your biologics will match your present age.”

“Okay. Thank you Sam.”

“Sam…” Dean growled, looking at Jack swimming in an oversized hoodie.

“Dean, he is vulnerable. He needs an Alpha scent. Don’t get territorial.” Sam rolled his eyes, Dean pouted stealing the last bit of pancakes before bolting to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident with Jack and the nest, Dean moved his things to the Impala. Setting up Baby to be his current den, Jack had already been made very aware not to touch her. He became more confident and calmer with the days resting inside Baby than in his room. When he felt cramped up he would drive out to the middle nowhere- his nest already set up in the back, he rested underneath the stars. Praying to Cas, still hoping he could hear him. 

Sam had taken the position as the new pack leader for the time being, as Dean’s mind was in shambles of grief. Sam worked with the young angelic being in setting rules, boundaries, understanding the pack. He actually really liked Jack, and felt if Dean gave Jack a chance he’d come around too. Sam found some of his old shirts and out worn flannels that Dean hadn’t taken, to give to Jack. It wasn’t enough for Jack though, it wasn’t the smell of Cas or Kelly. He tried to help Jack during this time, as Dean’s role of the Omega was meant to care for the young. Dean had the ability to take Jack as his own, as many Omegas will do when an orphaned youth is brought into the pack. The role of being the den mother, as he had raised Sam. He was naturally drawn to the parental role, kids felt safe with Dean and usually were more talkative with him because of his Omega presence. 

Sam left to Jack with a video of Kelly, before checking in with Dean. Dean was able to come back to the bunker at least and be ready to hunt. His sadness turned into fuel to hunt again. Which was perfect timing, as an old friend called for a favor.

  
  


Dean wasn’t on board with this therapy thing, he hated the idea and the notion of Omegas around it. It didn’t take long for the brothers to be snapping at each other over there Mom. It cut Dean to know how much pain Sam was feeling and he was just trying to be strong. Dean lost control and left verbal daggers into Sam, who ran out of the room upset. Which Dean clenched his jaw stubbornly, his need to be the one with the final word got the best of him. No way he was going to admit that to some monster or Jack in front of him. Dean was being selfish with his pain, and finding out how Sam felt, it didn’t change how he felt- but maybe he would try to approach differently.

“Listen, Man. Back at Mia’s… Sorry I’ve been such a dick lately.” Dean handed Sam a beer.

“Thanks,” Sam sighed. 

“Maybe you’re right about the kid, he saved us.”

“Yeah I guess…” Sam said downly.

“What’s up?”

“What if you’re right about Mom? Maybe she is dead and I’m just in denial-”

“Don’t say that.” Dean cut him off.

“What? You’ve wanted me to admit it since it happened.” Dean rubbed his arm in response. “I know… I know. But don’t say that. I need you to have faith, for both of us. Cause I don’t believe in a damn thing.”

“I know,” Sam replied. “It’s why I’m trying.”

“I’m sorry…” Dean drank from his beer. “Hey Sam?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think… you could-”

“I don’t know Dean, that’s against your will after a certain point.”

“Please? I just need a day to not be drowning in this, I can’t keep this piling on you, with Jack. I need it…” Dean’s hands shook, Sam bit his lip. He’s bitten Dean a few times, but it had only been out of rage. Once as teens and the other when Sam was addicted to demon blood and they got into a massive fight in the hotel room. The bite would basically turn Dean into a submissive, programmed robot for a few hours. Loyal to the Alpha and it’s commands, it’s why Sam never tried to do it. Dean would never ask anyone to bite him, because free will is so important to him. Even Cas wouldn’t bite Dean unless he asked, and only time he had- was because so much trust was given. It’s why bites were very important and territorial, Omega willing to give up it’s free will was a huge deal… but it makes them an easy target of being taken advantage of. Many sexual assaults to Omegas were done because the bite had infected them.

Dean wouldn’t ask for this lightly, and Sam was hesitant of his own comfort doing such a thing. “Dean I don’t know…”

“Sam, I trust you.” Dean begged, Sam sighed and nodded.

“Go set up your nest back in your room, and I’ll join you in a bit.” Sam used his Alpha tones, which got Dean running out of the room to bring his items to his room. Sam sat finishing his beer, rubbing his face and the bridge of his nose. He took out a piece of paper from the notebook, began writing commands for Dean to follow while under the bite’s effects. He knew they were sexist towards Omegas, but Dean would follow and wanted Dean to approve it beforehand.

  1. Cook breakfast.
  2. Wash ‘Baby’.
  3. Take Jack out for a treat for doing a good job.
  4. Teach Jack how to build a proper nest.
  5. Give Jack some of Dean’s old clothes.
  6. Talk about Castiel to Jack.
  7. Cook dinner.



Finishing the list, he joined Dean in his room. Dean was wearing loose comfortable clothes, his nest was taking up the full room. Sam handed Dean the list. “What’s this?”

“You won’t be able to do anything unless I tell you to, and I think that is weird. So some suggestions… But I want you to say yes to them.”

“Hmm…” Dean looked them over, raising a brow. “You just want me to do Omega shit with Jack?”

“Well I think him being exposed to an Omega in it’s nurture state might be a good influence on him.”

“Influence to do what?” Dean snipped.

“To be… passive, and kind.” Dean shrugged at Sam’s explanation. “Yeah whatever, now hand me your stupid shirt.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, pulling his flannel off handing it to Dean who shoved it into his nest. Sam kicked off his boots and jeans, standing in boxer briefs. Dean scuffed like an unpleased cat as he found a comfortable spot in his nest, wrapping Cas’s trench coat over the pillow. Dean buried his face into the fabric of Sam’s flannel. Sam wrapped his arms over Dean, pulling a flannel from the mess… it was Mom’s. He stole it for himself, which Dean didn’t complain as Sam rubbed his nose against the fabric. Sam needed to overwhelm Dean with masking scents to make him become fully docile, in the morning he’ll bite Dean, but tonight he’ll keep Dean exposed to him.

  
  


Dean looked over the list, he wasn’t thrilled but it was something to do. Sam had a point, and Jack could use the exposure to his Omega state. Dean pulled the collar of his shirt down, Sam was hesitant. “Come on dammit.”

Sam quickly sunk his teeth into the back of Dean’s neck and shoulder. Teeth breaking the flesh, allowing Sam’s saliva to poison Dean’s blood. Dean’s eyes began to dilate and become into a hazy state, his body becoming cold. Eventually, it became all black.

“Dean?” Sam wiped his mouth, turning Dean’s head back to look at him. Dean wore a goofy smile and loopy body. “Hiya Sammy,” Dean smiled with big blown eyes. Sam took a deep sigh, at the brainwashed Omega. “What can I do for you, baby brother?” Dean’s voice is soft and kind, super not normal for Dean- except when they were much younger and Dean was raising Sam.

“Here’s the list, just do these things.” Sam handed it to him, who got up and began to get ready. Dean smiled. “Sammy you can stay here, you need Mom’s scent more than me right now.” Sam was a bit taken back, but he caved. He made himself home in Dean’s nest as Dean went to make breakfast.

Dean would have the same actions of being a black out drunk, his body would be awake but he wouldn’t remember his actions. He went above and beyond with cooking breakfast, Sam stayed in the nest until Dean brought him breakfast in bed. The presentation alone was something you’d see a 50s housewife would be jealous of. Pancakes with fresh cut fruit into a smiley face, orange juice, and even turkey bacon. “Dean-''

“Shh-” Dean pushed a bite into Sam’s mouth, Sam was taken back by the overly mother Dean mode turned into. “I have to make sure my little brother knows how much I love him.” Dean patted his face with a cloth napkin. “Dean stop!” Sam barked. Dean had hair standing up on his skin, and sat on his heels on the bed, his face shocked white. “Wait- shit sorry Dean, just you’re being too much. I’m 34 you don’t need to feed me.”

Dean bolted his eyes around looking ashamed. “I’m sorry, Sammy.”

“Look it’s okay- just make sure Jack is fed too.” Sam said which Dean returned the nod. Sam watched Dean bolt at the order, he hated him so much. This wasn’t his brother- he regretted Dean talking him into it. Dean couldn’t feel pain for a bit, sure, but he was embarrassing himself being this Stepford Wife. He didn’t like Dean having to be put into a state that wasn’t him, and it was Sam's fault. He curled his fingers over his mother’s flannel, it was hard from falling apart. 

  
  


“Dean this is very confusing?” Jack said, at the eager Dean in his face. “Why are you being nice to me?”

“Because it’s my job, you’re still just a baby despite- you looking like this.” Dean patted his head.

“But you weren’t nice before.”

“The Alpha commanded it,” Dean smiled. “Speaking of, you need a proper nest. You have some of Sam’s shirts, but you need some of mine to balance.”

“Why?” Jack asked.

“Because you’re growing, and it’s a relaxing gland. How baby animals respond to mama animals, it’s like that. It makes you feel safe, I want you to feel safe.” Dean smiled, leaving and returning to Jack’s room with his own shirts and pillows. “Structure of the nest is to each their own, but I like lining the bottom with Sam’s shirts, they’re so big they make the best lining. Then I take my pillows, and weave them with sheets into a giant fort.”

Jack followed Dean’s suggestions, he felt like a bird in a nest. Dean’s shirts were on the pillows where he lay his head, they made him feel very relaxed. Dean held his hand up, Jack tilted his head. “You do the same,” Jack held his hand up but didn’t touch. Dean tapped his hand. “It’s called a high five. You did good, buddy.” Jack beamed at Dean’s approval. “I really wish I knew what Cas’s scent was like…” Jack said sadly. “He sounded amazing.”

“He was… I loved him, he was my mate.” Dean said, pulling at a loose thread, sadly. “He smelled like rain on hot pavement, this rich earthy smell. He smelled like he was from the clouds, and he felt like electricity.”

“It’s my fault he’s gone…” Jack cried. “You hate me, I ruined everything by existing.”

“Jack, how I feel isn’t what Cas felt. Cas died protecting all of us, I blame Lucifer. I blame him for everything. Your mother was a kind, and gentle Omega… Cas protected her, and you from him. I would just say, don’t let it be in vain, make them worth it.”

“Okay Dean…” Dean combed Jack’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to thisroadsofar art of Dean's bite
> 
> [Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046326?view_adult=true)


	3. Chapter 3

“My head is killing me,” Dean whined post trance. Making a PB&J sandwich.

“Besides that, how do you feel?” Sam asked, giving him a beer. 

“I don’t know, less pissed off. I guess.”

“So did it work for how you wanted?” Sam asked, he himself also a lot more relaxed from recovering in Dean’s room. Getting the needed recharge for them both. Dean shrugged, and then nodded. “I’m glad Cas never saw me like that, I feel like I was about to start baking cookies.”

“Ha, you almost did. You tried feeding me, like an airplane.”

“Seriously?” Dean groaned. “That’s stupid, well I feel recharged and ready to work- you?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I’ll still work with Jack in getting his powers under controlled- and controlled.” Sam replied, Dean yawned. “Tired?”

“I feel like I just woke up, well anyway cases?” Sam nodded, showing his Ipad with an article on a potential case. “One word, monster. So I’m thinking we go check it out. Me and you.”

“What about Jack?” Dean raised a brow, Sam explained that Jack is watching old fantasy movies. “You sure?”

“Yeah, when was the last time we worked a case, just you and me?” Sam asked, Dean shrugged. Dean was feeling weird with the over attention he was getting from Sam, he wondered if he really did something weird when he was in his Omega black out. Dean blasted his music to drown out any worry, except it only worried him more that Sam didn’t complain. Then as they got to the victim’s home, Sam hands Dean a badge. “Page? You like being Page?” Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam, Sam shook it off. “Switching things up.”

The victim won’t talk, Dean goes upstairs to the kid. Rubbing his neck a bit, still wearing the effects Sam’s bite left. Hoping it could intox the kid to talk. It has helped in the past, but this kid was seriously messed up. He kept drawing these bird-like masks. 

  
  
  


“Look I’m not getting anything out of him,” Dean said as they stopped at the diner. Sam went to order their food, asking him to hold that thought. Dean rolled his eyes, checking his phone for any updates that might help the case. Sam returned. “So like he kept drawing these weird ass things?” Dean showed Sam the picture on his phone.

“Aren’t those plague masks? Doctors used to wear them when treating the ill- or what they could at the time before modern medicine.” Sam responded.

“It’s so weird you just know that, you’re like a textbook of weird facts.” Dean shook his head, the waiter came to their table with a salad for Sam, a cheeseburger and chili fries. Dean eyed Sam, who brushed it off. Sam was worried about Dean, the bite was only temporary and the fact they had gone that far, meant something. It scared Sam to see Dean feel so helpless and lost. He’s seen it before, and the only time it was this bad before was when Bobby died. Even then, Dean didn’t beg to be turned docile to have his brain shut off for a day. Sam was scared, what else Dean would be willing to do to stop the pain- who else might promise to stop the pain. He needed to let Dean know that Sam was there and Dean not to run off... 

Driving to the hotel, Dean was on edge with how Sam was being. “So he didn’t say anything?” Sam asked. “Like at all.”

“Nope, whatever he saw messed him up.”

“Alright I say let's talk to his other friend tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“So strip club?” Sam asked out of the blue, Dean stopped in his tracks. “Wait sorry- What?”

“Strip- strip club. There’s one outside of town- ‘The Clam Diver’.” Sam said with his nervous and awkward voice, so easily Dean can tell something was off anytime Sam used this. Sam was shitty at keeping things hidden sometimes. “You- want to go to ‘The Clam Diver’?” Dean questioned him.

“Yeah it had great reviews-”

“You read… Reviews, on ‘The Clam Diver.’”

“Yeah it got four and-”

“Dude what the hell is going on?” Dean snapped. “All day, beer for breakfast, you didn’t whine about the music, you gave me Agent Page. Which you like to be- and at lunch you ordered me chili fries.”

“You like-”

“Everyone likes chili fries, that’s not the point. Now, you want to hang out at a strip club?” Dean pointed a finger at him. “You hate strip clubs.” Sam made a puff of laughter.

“What no I don’t-”

“Last lapdance you had was around Christmas, which was paid by me. You spent the whole time trying to convince her should go to nursing school. So what the fuck? Is it my birthday? Did I win a bet I didn’t know about? Tell me what the fuck is going on Sam.”

“What nothing!” Sam replied, shaking his head. “I’m just trying to be nice.”

“Why?” Dean barked. Sam took a deep breath. “You know why…”

“Oh fuck me, I’m fine.” Dean rolled his eyes storming inside the hotel.

“No you’re not- you said you don’t believe in anything, then you begged me to basically jedi mind control you, that’s not fine Dean. You do believe in things, you believe in people- that’s who you are. Not this stepford wife persona. I know you’re in this dark place… I just want to help.”

“Okay… Look.” Dean turned to look at him in front of the desk. “I’ve been down this road before, I fought my way back, and I’ll fight my way back again.”

“How?” Sam asked with the classic bitch faced expression.

“Bullets, Bacon, and Booze… A lot of booze.” Dean said, as they checked in. Sam wasn’t satisfied with that, but they headed up to the room. “Just I’m worried.”

“I’m fine.”

“Dean…”

“Keep this up I’m fucking leaving.” Dean snipped sliding the keycard, throwing his duffle bag down on his bed. “You don’t really talk about him…” Sam said. “Like I know after Jess, you helped me a lot. It seems that you haven’t been going into the withdrawls.”

“Oh you have no idea…” Dean said under his breath. He was actually surprised Sam hadn’t picked up Dean was in pre-heat, and the week after Cas died he was unable to leave his nest at all. Dean was just able to hunt again, he wasn’t going to keep this from getting in the way. “I need a drink,” Dean didn’t stay very long before he left for the night. Sam waited for a few hours but it didn’t come. He went to bed, sure Dean had gone to the strip club without him. Sam wasn’t complaining, he didn’t want to go. 

Dean on the other hand, his heat was very quickly approaching and it scared him. Hoping with the left over stench of the pack’s alpha guys will leave Dean alone. Making sure he’s rounds of booze in, too be honest he wasn’t sure where the time had gone. It went from him leaving the hotel, to a blur with the time. He knew he had sex, and he was pretty sure it was a chick. He thinks there were some boobs, whips, and bondage involved. Stumbling down the hall of the hotel, his body hugging the wall. He felt sick, but his fever was mild again. Collapsing on the ground as soon as he made it in, he was so clingy right now… He wanted to make it to Sam’s bed but only made it to the foot of it on the floor.

In the morning Dean woke, with a headache from hell. He groaned crawling to the bathroom, to puke his guts out. He was tempted to crawl into the tub but right now he was way more interested in getting a hangover breakfast. He managed to wash his face, removing lipstick- and a bra around his neck. He groaned at his head, eying the room. His bed was completely untouched, but the foot of Sam’s bed as a tiny flogger and a pair of pink panties. Dean rubbed his face. “What the fuck did I do last night…” He was disappointed he didn’t remember, because it must’ve been fun with whoever she was. His fever crept back slowly, like cold sweat on his neck- he left the room with a pair of sunglasses. His eyes are too sensitive right now.

Dean instantly felt like an icepick went between his eyes when Sam spoke. “Shhh…” Dean groaned. “What?”

“First of all it’s complimentary, second… what happened to you being nice to me?” Dean said, still in a dazed state. Sam handed him a bottle from a brown bag, Dean smirked. “You are forgiven.”

“So fun night?” Sam laughed, Dean groaned. “Clam Diver?”

“Don’t remember, a lot of booze and preheat I’m sort of…”

“Yikes…” Sam said, but they went into the case more.

  
  
  


After failing the hunt, Dean gritted his teeth. He was shaking, he didn’t want to break- but he was so tired of losing. Some kids were dead because they didn’t solve it in time, Sam had to tell the mom her son was dead. Dean’s jaw clenched. Explaining what had happened when Dean temporarily died. Sam didn’t want Dean to lie, and talking about it later wasn’t going to happen. Dean was falling apart.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked him. Dean didn't have the energy to keep it up.

“No. Sam, I’m not okay… I’m pretty fucking far from okay.” Dean sighed. “You know my whole life, I always believed that what we do is important. No matter the cost, or who we lost, whether it be Dad or Bobby or… Ca-” Dean’s voice cracked. “And I would take the hit. But I kept fighting, because I believed. I believed that we are making the world a better place… and after- I don’t know. I don’t know anymore.”

“Now you don’t believe anymore…” Sam listened.

“I just need a win,” Dean paused. “I just need a damn win.”

They drove into the sunsetting road, silence, no music played. Driving long enough that Sam had fallen asleep, Dean’s phone rings. He didn’t want to pick it up, he didn’t want to go on another case right now. Something almost of instinct told him to pick it up.

“Yeah?” Dean snapped on whoever it was. His voice tired and exhausted, Sam yawned awake.

“Dean.” The voice said on the other end. Dean felt like his blood went cold, looking over to Sam his eyes wide. “What?” Sam asked. Dean’s mouth dropped, unable to speak.

“Dean?” Cas asked on the other end.

“Cas?” Dean quickly pulled the car over.

“The voice says I’m almost out of minutes, Station Drive. MI- near a blue cross.” The line went dead, Dean looking at Sam with his face flushed white. “It was Cas?”

“Are you sure-”

“You don’t think I know his voice Sam.”

“No- I mean, could it be a Crocotta-”

“Even if it is, I’ll kill the fucker whoever is pretending. Please… I just need this to be him.”

“Me too,” Sam replied.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the location, Sam was on high alert worried that Dean’s judgement was being clouded. It surely looked like their pack’s trench coated alpha. “Cas is that really you?” Dean stepped forward, Cas nodded. Sam stepped between them, a growl towards the angel.

“No. You’re- you’re dead.” Sam growled, protecting Dean behind him. Cas stepped forward without fear, his hands up as a gesture of good faith. “Yeah, I was. But I annoyed an ancient cosmic being so much that he brought me back.”

Sam dropped his arms, holding Dean back. “I don’t know what to say-”

Dean pushed past Sam, “I do…” Dean wrapped his arms around his angel. “Welcome home, babe.” Cas gripped his waist, and breathed in deeply into his neck. Cas gave Dean a narrowed look, but he smiled. He knew he was dead, he couldn’t hold Dean to such a high standard. Even then he never held Dean to those rules anyway, never claimed Dean to be his and only, it was more verbal than a primitive force. He would never change Dean, and loving women was part of it. Dean blushed at the scent Cas rubbed off on him. Stepping away, Sam wrapped Cas into his arms. Both exchanged scents, Cas nodded reading into Sam’s mind. “Thank you,” Cas said out loud. Sam was thankful Cas didn’t attack him right then and there, let alone thank him. For taking Dean as his Omega for the time being. 

“How long was I gone?” Cas asked, looking to Dean. “Too damn long,” Dean replied. Dean was now realizing why he had gone into preheat recently, it was because his mate was back. He was glad Cas didn’t hold his one night stand against him, he knew he wrenched in pain which masked any other scents. Cas couldn’t keep his hands off Dean, trying to mark him in some way to relax the hunter. They discussed how this could even be happening right now, where Cas had been, and how he was back. Sam suggests Jack might be the only person who could’ve, which Dean thinks he’s officially adopting the kiddo if that’s true.

Dean was buzzing in his seat, but Sam wore a more concerned expression. Things of scales and balance, if Cas was back- and it wasn’t Jack, what else could’ve happened? What would happen if Cas was brought back by something else entirely, and it was big, bad, and scary. He tried to not allow his worry upset his brother. Allowing Dean to get his win he wanted so desperately, Sam wasn’t upset about Cas being back at all- Cas is his best friend, well his only friend. Just it did itch some uncomfortable with the two, he worried it was his Alpha instincts to protect the Omega- or he didn’t want to be the third wheel. Seeing Dean was enough- and he knew Dean was thinking what he was. This whole situation was insane, and if he could see a real smile on Dean- that was his win too.

Sam watched Cas in the mirror, he was nervous about meeting Jack. He asked hundreds of questions, Dean didn’t really have the answer for- since he mostly ignored Jack. Sam though was happy to fill Cas in on his well- surrogate son.

“Does he feel anything for his father?” Cas asked them. “Any urges to find him?”

“Actually no, he doesn’t see Lucifer as his father at all.” Sam rubbed his neck.

“Has he wondered?” Cas tilted his head.

“He says you’re the baby daddy,” Dean said. “You’re his dad.”

“Me?” Cas asked for clarification. “That would be impossible considering I never had a sexual entercourse with Kelly.”

“Well I guess he’s like a baby duck.” Sam said, looking over to Cas who was more confused. “Ducks, they imprint. Ducklings will join other babies and the mom ducks take them in, raising them as their own. Jack saw you as his protector.”

“I’m very sorry I wasn’t here for him… Or for you.” Cas said quietly. 

  
  


They were able to figure out Cas’s resurrection was indeed Jack’s doing. He explained he wasn’t sure, he just longed for Cas to come back. He had felt Cas’s presence when he was inside his mother. She promised Cas would be there when he was born… He kept being drawn to Dean’s nest, and after several tries he was able to get Cas’s scent. Dean was very angry, and Sam had explained he couldn’t do that. So he wanted Cas back, for himself… but for Dean too, He knew making Dean happy would make Sam happy- and he wanted them both happy. He also wanted to meet Castiel badly.

But while they were gone, he found them a case, which Dean was excited about. Sam and Dean left Cas and Jack alone for a bit, to get ready to go. Well force Dean to rest before heading to this cowboy town. Dean was excited and bouncing off walls, which he was only recently like that only after Sam bit him.

Sam knew Dean, and knew he was already going into heat. “Maybe we should wait until it’s over…” Sam suggested to Dean. Who shook it off. “Until what’s over?”

“You’re going into heat, I grew up around you long enough to know preheat signs. Now with Cas back- don’t you want some alone time?”

“Oh yeah, I mean me and Cas could have all the time in the world and it wouldn’t be enough. The dude doesn’t sleep.”

“Ew, Dean.” Sam cringed.

“What you don’t even think it’s a case.” Dean rolled his eyes. “So what do you care?”

“Well maybe you and Cas do this alone, with your cowboy fetish.”

“What this isn’t about- shut up!” Dean pouted. “Come on, this will be the first time I have my closest pack members- and I doubt Cas and Jack want to separate for long. Father and Son or whatever.”

“You’re not jealous?”

“What- no, why would I be?” Dean made a funny face, Sam responded with a bitchy one.

“I don’t know because you’re an unbred Omega, and your mate just came back from the dead- he seems to be more interested in the kid.”

“Don’t accuse me of being the wicked step mom.”

“I mean you were kind of a dick to him.”

“I was a dick to everyone… but no! I’m not jealous, like at all. Sure it would be nice to get some alone time in with Cas, but I don’t know I’m not going to ruin it between him and the kid.”

“So a family road trip?” Sam laughed, Dean shot finger guns at him. “Alright, well let’s drive out tomorrow bucko. But if your heat goes crazy, I’m pulling you out and sending you back to the bunker.”

“You’re no fun…” Dean whined.

  
  
  


Sam is pretty sure he’s going to pull his hair out by the end of this hunt, Dean was being really annoying. Even Cas was kinda not on board with the enthusiasm and it just made Jack confused. Sam felt like all of this was a really bad idea, Dean was going into heat maybe within the next 48 hours and they’re on a hunt… sharing a room with the 4 of them. Sam was thankful Cas was one of the most passive and submissive Alphas he’s ever met, that he wasn’t going to claw Dean up the minute he goes stir crazy from the heat. Sam was just thankful for Cas, he was so happy for this.

But he was ready to get another room for him and Jack, at any moment. Dean around a bunch of cowboy decor probably didn’t settle his heat at all. Dean was pointing out everything in the room, until they stepped into the suite putting their fed suits up. “You brought your own hat.” Sam laughed.

“I can’t believe you didn’t.” Dean said his mind to the wind in a frenzy of happiness. “What?”

“Nothing. Just good to see you happy is all, you’ve had a hard time lately.”

“We got Cas back, I needed that win.” Dean smiled at his lovestruck voice, making Sam sick. Like he had eaten pounds of candy. “You know me and Jack could get another room… you two, do the reverse cowgirl or whatever.”

“How dare you?” Dean pouted. “I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m just excited okay- it’s not the heat that’s making me loopy.”

“Well okay, maybe Cas can help you set up a station just in case.” Sam suggested walking back into the main part of the hotel room. Cas and Jack just stood around awkwardly, they could obviously hear them talking. Cas was blushing, Jack seemed to be very confused by the cowboy stuff still. Dean wanted steak dinner, so a perfect opportunity to get it out of his system. “Hey let me and Jack go get dinner, you and Cas build a temporary nest. Quickly pulling Jack out of the room. “I don’t understand,” Jack said as they walked away from the room.

“Well Dean and Cas need some alone time, they’ve missed each other a lot. It would make Dean very very happy if we gave that to them, for the next 3 hours or so.”

“That seems like a long time for them to talk.” Jack said, gaining a look from Sam.

“Well he’s an angel, and he’s in heat. Honestly it’s not enough time.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Talk to Dean about it later.” Sam laughed.

  
  
  


Sam and Jack returned to the room, Sam went in first with eyes closed. “Sam, I’m clothed.” Cas said. “Dean’s resting, but he’ll awake when he smells food.” Cas gestured to the take out bags. Sam placed it on the table. “Is he-”

“His heats are much smaller now, so it was probably why neither of you realized he was currently in heat.”

“Wait he wasn’t in preheat- okay so he’ll be fine tomorrow- you two did your thing- he’s okay?” Sam asked, Cas gave a thumbs up. Jack was confused by their words, tilting his head. “Does Dean have a fever? I could get him some water.” Jack suggested.

“That’s sweet, but no. Honestly food is probably the only thing he’d want.” Cas replied to Jack with a smile. Sam smiled too, no wonder Dean was so excited. He didn’t see it at first, but of course an Omega would. They’re family, they were what all of them needed.

Dean woke up to eat, but sharing a quick kiss with Cas he went to sleep. Sam followed to his own bed, super tired from all the events left and right. He feels like his head was going to fly off, he was annoyed by the smell. Sex was one thing which was gross, but sex during heat was just hard to ignore for any alpha. He buried his face in the clean pillows waiting to just let sleep take him, and ignore the smell. Cas and Jack stayed up talking, Sam wasn’t sure of what. He knew it wasn’t his business. It was their time, Sam did feel jealous of Cas’s attention. He wondered when they would get to hang out, and just be friends.

Dean slept on his stomach, for obvious reasons that night. Curled in Cas’s scents he’s missed so much. Snoring away into the night, feeling tapping on his skin that was not recognized by Dean. He yelled gun at the ready, looking through his tired state to see a scared Jack and a not phased Cas by the beds. Sam flinched awake from Dean’s yell, looking at the scene. Sam just blinked awake, looking annoyed to be awoken. Falling his head back to the pillow.

“Who’s making me coffee?” Dean groaned. Cas pulled Jack out of the room, Sam assumed to make them coffee. Yawning, and getting up. He smacked Dean who was falling back asleep, to get up. Dean was pissed. Stumbling into the main room, Jack watched him with caution. 

Pouring himself a mug, while Sam looked at what the dumbasses found. He groaned sitting on the couch, ass wasn’t happy. “I told you he’s an angry sleeper… Like a bear.” Cas told Jack. “... Like from a zombie.”

“Or anything else that has teeth…” Dean growled.

“Alright change of plans me and Jack will hit the graveyard, you and Cas check out the crime scene.” Sam and Jack quickly got up, Cas got up but Dean wasn’t ready to leave gesturing to his coffee. Cas sat back down and waited.


	5. Epilogue

Dean pulled two bottles from the cooler, popping the caps off with his ring. He handed one to Sam who took a drink before speaking.

“With everything that’s going on, you sure?”

“Yeah I think I am,” Dean took a swig. “Because of everything that’s happened. I can’t go- I can’t lose him like that. And you know the kid is growing on me. I can’t- well not anymore at least.” Gestured to his stomach. “Look, we’ll find Jack. We’ll find a way to save Mom too.”

Sam gave a huff. “When did you become the optimistic one?” Sam chuckled watching the sun covered clouds turn from white into oranges.

“I don’t know, Cas came back- I feel hope again. It’s time I help carry that weight too. It shouldn’t be just you being the one keeping us going. I need to be there for you too, and I’m going to.”

Sam nodded at his brother but didn’t say much more, both leaned on the Impala for hours. Beers beyond gone, but their thoughts changing with the sky. Watching the sunset into a beautiful night sky. The stars twinkling in their eyes, reflecting green embers- burning in their struggle to keep fighting. But a smile crept on their faces- because they knew they were still fighting. They didn’t need to speak or share a look, they both knew. 

The Winchesters always save the day.


End file.
